


The End of All Things

by orphan_account



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Crushes, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aleks has an appreciation for campy 90s cinema and stadium love songs, and James is a fan of over the top gestures of affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of All Things

The curse of Aleks and James deciding to have a spontaneous movie night was that they felt obligated to do it every weekend after that. They were surprised by its smooth transition into routine; they would eat their dinner (usually greasy take-out) and they would argue over what to watch (and Aleks would usually win) and then they’d crash onto their couch and relax in the silvery darkness.

This week was no different from any other. Aleks was sat on the floor in front of the TV, shifting through their DVD collection. He huffed happily at one stage, holding up a movie for James delightedly.

“No.” James said as soon as he saw Aleks' choice. “I don’t wanna watch any sappy shit.”

Aleks looked affronted. “Fuck you, I love Armageddon. Bruce Willis is in it, he’s cool as shit!”

“It’s essentially a chick flick, dude.”

“How?” Aleks sounded sceptical. James proceeded to belt out a dramatic rendition of _I Don’t Want to Miss A Thing_ until Aleks hammered him in the face with a pillow.

“Shut the fuck up before our neighbours file a noise complaint.” He threw the DVD back into their shortlisted pile with a sullen scowl as James giggled.

“Fine, we’ll watch it.” James conceded with a smile. “I’ll just go take a shit or something during the stupid animal crackers scene.”

“It’s not stupid.” Aleks mumbled as he put the disc in the player and switched on the TV. James smirked to himself, because Aleks liked to pretend he was a hardass. But he was a romantic through and through. He’d make a woman very happy one day.

 

_ _ _

 

The next week at work, while he was doing something mindlessly mundane, Aleks caught himself humming that god-damn song no less than a dozen times. James overheard at one point, filling out the melody with his obnoxious singing.

“Seriously, James. It’s been stuck in my head since Sunday. You and your atrocious singing is doing me no favours.” James just beamed proudly. Aleks should have felt annoyed, but couldn’t find it within himself to go to the effort. Instead something warm blossomed in his chest and spread to his cheeks. In that moment he was thankful for the mood lighting in his office.

“Hey, I wasn’t the one who insisted on watching Armageddon.” James babbled, unaware of whatever Aleks was dealing with. “I also wasn’t the one who got all teary at the end!”

“Shut the fuck up.” Aleks snapped, turning back to his computer monitor to hide the fond smile creeping onto his face. James ruffled his hair roughly and left the office, his laughter fading as he walked down the hallway.

Aleks huffed out a shaky breath once he was gone, wondering why all of a sudden it felt like his stomach had twisted into iron-clad knots.

 

_ _ _

 

Three movie nights later (They’d watched Shrek one week and Pulp Fiction twice in a row) James and Aleks were at a bar with the others, celebrating the end of a long week. It was Karaoke night, but none of them were really interested. They just wanted to have a few beers and hang out without thinking about videos or conventions or anything work-related.

The night wore on quietly. James excused himself to go the bar or the bathroom at one point, disappearing for longer than it took to do either. Aleks felt himself slumping further into his seat as Dan rambled about something inconsequential. His attention drifted towards the stage, where a new Karaoke contender was making his song choice.

“No…What the fuck?” Aleks muttered, sitting up. Jordan looked round, a smirk on his face brightening when he saw James on the raised stage at the back of the bar.

“No way!” He laughed. “Yeah, James!” The group started cheering as the first notes of James’ chosen song filled the room. Aleks recognised the song and immediately turned bright red as James started singing;

_I could stay awake,_  
_just to hear you breathing,_  
_Watch you smile while you are sleeping,_  
_while you’re far away and dreaming…_

“It’s your guys’ song, Aleks!” Seamus clapped him on the back.

“What the fuck do you mean by that?”

“You’re always singing it together, it’s real cute, you know?” Seamus winked and turned his attention back to James, who was shouting the chorus now like he was singing to a stadium full of people. From the way the bar was cheering, it was an easy mistake to make. They lapped it up. James was a natural crowd-pleaser, but he was making Aleks feel like the only person in the room.

Aleks didn’t know when the song ended, he spent the whole time wrapped up in the hammering of his own heart and the pounding that filled his ears. He was feeling hot all over again, like he had been feeling for weeks, but now it was more intense. And that could have been the beer, or it could have been the crowded bar, but it was mostly because of James.

James had been Aleks’ best friend and housemate for a while now. He’d made him laugh harder than anyone and helped him when he was struggling through tough times. Why would Aleks bother to deny it anymore- James was the type of person he’d love to spend the rest of his life with.

Fucking shit.

 

_ _ _

 

Two hours later and Aleks and James were home, having pushed their way through what James described as ‘Adoring fans’ and Aleks described as ‘Overexcited Drunks.’

Either way, they were buying James drinks for his performance, who shared them with Aleks. So it was safe to say that the two of them were thoroughly buzzed and ready for bed.

“Did ya like my singing Aleks?” James asked, pouring himself a glass of water. Aleks swallowed deeply, shrugging.

“It’s not like I’ve never heard you sing before.” He said finally, throat feeling too dry and raspy.

“Yeah but it was romantic, right? I don’t think of anyone except you when I hear that song, these days.” James admitted with a small smile, sipping from his drink and watching Aleks carefully.

Aleks blinked, taken aback by James’ casual confession. It was like any other conversation they’d had in the kitchen, over breakfast or while unpacking groceries. Their words would flow easily and mindlessly, and why should tonight be any different?

“I think that uh- You were singing to me, tonight?” Aleks breathed out heavily. James nodded and smiled again.

“Yeah dude. I’ve had a crush on you for a while, you’ve been too stubborn to notice though.”

“Fucking- me too James.” For weeks now, Aleks had been worrying himself sick over the future of their friendship. He’d seen enough films to know that having an unrequited crush on your best friend was enough to end it all. He’d seen films like that with happy endings too, though. Maybe he was lucky enough to have his own.

“Knew it.” James laughed, unfazed by Aleks’ breathlessness.

“You’re an asshole, I’ve been freaking out over this for ages.” Aleks seemed to deflate now, resting his head on the kitchen bench in relief. James pulled him up by the back of his shirt and pressed their lips together.

Their first kiss was tender and calm, and Aleks just shut his eyes and let it happen. It felt like a very natural end to their friendship, and the blossoming of something new, and something better. He would never forget this feeling, not as long as he still had a beating heart and two working lungs.                                                                                                    

 

_ _ _

 

For their next movie night, they decided to go out to dinner, then to the cinema to watch whatever terrible movie had come out this week.

In the car, James’ attention was fixed firmly on Aleks, and Aleks was focused completely on the road ahead, but that was fine. The sun was setting to their left, bathing Aleks in its warm, watercolour light. James smiled softly to himself, taking in the image and reclining in his car seat.

Today could be the end of all things, and that would be okay. James would die happy.


End file.
